


You're sick, let me take care of you

by ItsChai



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Don is ill and gets hurt during a patrol. Raph and Mike will gladly help.





	You're sick, let me take care of you

The patrol hadn’t gone as expected, Don had got hurt, a somewhat deep cut on his upper arm dealt by an accidental fall while fighting a footbot. Raph had quickly rushed towards him, pulling him out of the combat and running out. 

The four turtles were now walking through the sewer tunnels, them all being slightly more silent than usual. Mikey sped up his pace, joining his still bleeding brother. “Donnie, do you think you’ll need any help with anything in the lab?”

The purple banded brother smiled at his concerned brother “It’s fine Mike, we’re just one turn away from the lair and this isn’t bleeding that much anymore, I’ll handle it just fine, but thanks for the offer” The smile the smart turtle gave to his brothers was almost sincere, but not completely and of course, one of them had to notice so.

The moment they got to the lair, Leo, still silent, walked to the dojo to give sensei a report of their activities, as every day. Raph and Mikey walked somewhere else and Don focused on getting to his lab. The cut wasn’t really that deep and the mutagen that filled their veins had already worked it’s magic by the time Don released the pressure that the cloth was making on the cut. 

As Donnie started to look around the lab for some painkillers, Raph stepped in, his face showing he wasn’t exactly happy “I don’t care what you have to say. I’m helpin’ you right now and once we’re done I’m taking you to your room” He threw one of Mikey’s old chucks at Don “You can bite the padding, you know this gonna hurt”

Raph grabbed the corresponding equipment quickly but carefully. One moment Don blessed the day he had decided to teach Raph how to suture wounds, the next one he was cursing the decision of patrolling the city that night, he knew he shouldn’t have.

Raph kept focused on the delicate task he had yet to finish but he still dared to glare at his whining brother “You know this is your fault. You should have told us you were ill”

Donnie shivered and his hot-headed brother struggled to understand if the cause was the piercing needle or the fact that Raph was right about his brother being ill. He supposed the second answer was the right one and continued carefully suturing the last bit of the wound. 

“Imma leave now have a word with Mikey, I want you to go to your room because I’ll be heading there after talking with Mikey. And I want you to be there. No working tonight, you’re grounded from the lab.”

Don whined, but he knew he had no way around his brother's words. Fighting Raph was not a great idea, and an even worse one if you had an injured arm and a terrible headache.

After putting everything away and sticking a note to his screen remembering him to properly clean the suturing tools on the morning he found and grabbed a box of painkillers, knowing they were going to be needed throughout the nightHe then slowly walked towards his room.

Don opened the door of his room to find it empty. Raph had said that he needed to talk to Mikey, of course, he still hadn’t arrived yet. In the meantime, Don decided to grab a book and relax while reading. The tallest turtle kept focused on the printed words until he heard some soft knock of his bedroom’s door, the red and orange cladded turtles entered his room then, the youngest of them carrying a tray with two bowls.

Donnie looked at his youngest brother as he set the tray on the table “We made ramen Dee” 

Mikey placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, making him look back at him, “Donnie, if you ever need a break, just ask for it, we won’t judge you and we don’t want to overwork you” The youngest pressed their lips together naively for a brief moment “I’m gonna go talk to Leo, I’ll stay with him tonight, so see you tomorrow”

Mikey walked out of the room, receiving a set of ‘goodnights’ from his older brothers. As soon as the goofball was out of the room, Don set his gaze on his hot-headed brother “You gonna come in? Or did you just ask Mikey to prepare this so you could stare at me” 

With a subtle smirk on his face, Raph locked the door behind him and walked to the bed, sitting down with Donnie, the rudest of the both pressed their lips together hugging Donnie tightly. Raph slightly opened his mouth but when he pressed his tongue against his brother's lips, he felt him pull back 

“I'm sorry Raph, but if we keep this going on, I’ll end up getting you and Mike ill” 

He did earn a whine from the red cladded terrapin, but after they grabbed their dinner and started to chit-chat while eating it, wounds and illnesses disappeared, completely forgotten by them both.

The two turtles sat together, talking about whatever came up their minds and enjoying the time with each other. Time flew as Don explained one of his new experiments to Raph while they ate their warm dinner. It wasn’t anything special, not like talking was something they didn’t do every day, but still, Donnie adored it when Raph showed his soft side and Raph enjoyed helping his brothers whenever they needed it.

As they finished the food, Raph looked at his brother, once more, concern invading his facade “Seriously Don, you can’t even get to imagine how scared I was back there on the surface, I’m not letting you ever do such a thing ever again” 

As Donnie placed the bowls and the tray away, Raph laid down on Donatello's bed, waiting for his mate to join him. Donnie quickly smiled back at him “Raph, I’m not even that I’ll, I just have a bit of a headache and the arm will be pretty much cured tomorrow”

Raph smiled as his brother finally joined him in bed “You’re sick, full stop. So let us help you because we’re willing to, especially Mikey you can’t imagine how happy he was about the Ramen and night with Leo plan”

Donnie chuckled as he hugged himself closer to Raph, closing his eyes and nuzzling his brother’s neck. Don sighed silently as his breathing steadied at a slower pace, matching his brother’s, who was almost asleep.

“Thank you, Raph” Donnie whispered and fell asleep in the comfortable embrace of his tough brother

“Anything for you brainiac”

**Author's Note:**

> This set of fluffy prompts were created by the one and only - https://erkma-tmnt.tumblr.com  
> The actual image with the prompts is found here! - https://erkma-tmnt.tumblr.com/post/167908548737/artinthemachine-helped-me-with-this


End file.
